


ChikaRiko Week Day 4: AU

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Day 4, F/F, Pirates, chikarikoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: In another universe, while many things are similar, they are different as well.





	ChikaRiko Week Day 4: AU

A miracle that suddenly came into my life...  
It was a harsh day I say, the sun barely scraping by.  
"I wanna be a mighty pirate!" I shouted into the wide ocean.  
Walking along the shore, I met...  
her.

Standing there, gazing into the sunset, lost in thought all alone.  
She was...walking. Running.  
"Wait!" I shouted, barely stopping her before she could jump.  
"I have to find it! I have to!" she exclaimed, trying to struggle free.  
"You can't!" I said, trying to keep her away from falling...without success.

Falling from a cliff with a maiden in my arms...is something I never expected to happen.  
I braced myself, diving in headfirst into the water, arms stretched out. After a few seconds of swimming up, I surfaced, ready to giver her a piece of my mind but...she was nowhere to be found. Above the surface, that is.

Eyes widening, I took a deep breath before diving again, looking around for the maiden in lavender. Luckily, it's a color easy to find in a blue ocean. She...isn't moving...is...breathing! Normally that wouldn't be a problem but...we're underwater! I knew I have to get her, and I have get her quick!

She was surprisingly light, even me with my rather weak legs. Well, in comparison to this delicate creature I'm rather strong...but that wasn't important! The current was stronger than usual that day, I know the streaming by heart, there was a shore just 50 meters east. Even so, there is no point in swimming against the current just yet. I headed straight up, flowing west counter-productively. And there I was thinking about why I should be doing this...

It took me a good ten seconds to surface, taking a deep breath when I did so. That maiden...was still out cold. Swimming against the current wasn't easy, let me tell ya...but what choice did I have? Kanan told me to always safe a lad that's about to drown, and honestly, that's quite a code to live by. I gotta thank her one day, she taught me all I know about the sea.

Hoping that lass will wake up soon, I tried my best to swim against the current. Well, nice workout, don't you think? Once you're used to it, it's gets easier. The exhaustion works against it though...  
"Just...a little..."  
I could already see the shore, and was praying that the usual company of fishers, as all they'd do is laugh at this pathetic picture...or even take advantage of our helplessness, especially hers.

With one final sprint, I reached ground for us to stand on. There were none, but us. I coughed as I let loose, her unconscious body falling to the ground, her head barely above the surface. I even forgot I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, so I just sat down, leaning against a palm tree, putting her body so her head leans on my lap, face up. I scrunched my face, feeling my remaining energy quickly leaving my body...but...I had to stay awake. If I visited dreamland then and this maiden wakes up, what would that look like? Not pretty...

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy THIS my friends MAY turn into something bigger, depending on the feedback. For now I'll just leave it like that.


End file.
